Aspects of the disclosure relate to communication technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to methods, apparatuses, systems, and computer-readable media that implement Near Field Communication (NFC) technologies.
Increasingly, mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, are implementing NFC technologies, which allow such devices to communicate with other NFC-enabled devices while in close proximity thereto. By supporting NFC technologies, these mobile devices provide enhanced functionalities and increased convenience to users, as NFC technologies have current and future applications in payments and transaction processing, user identification, and many other useful areas. Aspects of the disclosure are directed to ways of providing greater convenience and functionality to users of NFC-enabled devices.